Len x piko
by suki and shadow
Summary: Len likes Piko, a stubborn introvert who couldn't care less about him. But maybe the friendliest blond in town can make an ice prince melt?


First meeting:

Len tiptoed silently into the new room, he new that there would be a new vocaloid and he wanted a quick sneakpeak before anyone else had. He was competitive like that. Looking in he saw a another male stretched out on the floor, two eyes boring into his; one green and one blue.

"What do'ye want?" the boy asked, a bored expression on his face. Len couldn't help but appreicate the sight of the other; cute face with big eyes, gorgeous locks of layered white hair and a body that was curvy enough to be sexy yet still be masculine.

"Your virginity." Len whispered, smirking

"Out."

"Ah- no wait!"

"Out."

First attempt at asking out:

Several days afterwards, Piko was released and all the vocaloids had seen him; Piko seemed to get along well with quite a few especially Luka and Haku, Len couldn't help but feel a little jealous. After much debate the blonde had decided to try and get Piko to go out with him, afterall he knew he was attractive and who could honestly turn down one of the Kagamine twins? Len explored the internet until he found the right one, an angel one seemed fitting because of Piko's white hair

"So, did it hurt?" Len asked, but before the albino could answer he continued "When you fell from heaven?" the blonde finished, a bright smile on his face.

"Actually I clawed my way up from hell." Piko smiled innocently. Len couldn't talk for two days and Piko seemed happier.

Going to the cinema:

The excitable blonde bounced on the balls of his feet, a wide grin on his face and his fingers crossed behind him for luck,

"C'mon master, I really want to go!" he whined, a smile still on his face "Besides it's only for a few hours." He figured that Crypton would definatly make him take another vocaloid, and Len had being extract good for the past few weeks so karma was surely on his side.

"You could easily get lost. Len, as one of our best vocaloids we can't risk you getting harmed." Tall and busniness like, the man would have instictivly comanded respect from any ordinary person but Len was easy going by nature and treated everyone like an old friend,

"Blah, blah, blah, you worry too much." Len's smile stopped for a second as he pretened to look offened "I don't get lost that often!" Cyrpton sighed before putting a hand on the younger males shoulder and steering him into the living room. White furniture, plush carpet and well lite, the living room was fashionable and mordern, windows stretched across the walls and gave the room an even bigger feel. Sitting on a huge beanbag, Piko was curled up reading a manga wearing baggy clothing which made him seem even smaller than usual.

"Take Piko with you, he'll keep you out of trouble." Cyrpton guestured towards said albino, who on hearing his name looked up with a bored expression and made a questioning noise. Len had the huge urge to start singing.

"Piko, you'll go to the new cinema with me, right?!" the blonde practically skipped to the other male, grinning again, while Cyrpton left.

"... hell nope." without waiting for a reply, Piko turned his back on the blonde and started reading his manga again.

"Eh!?" Len made a look of astoniment before wrapping his arms around the other's waist "Why not?" he whined, raising an eyebrow. Piko gave him an annoyed look before sighing heavily, still not answering. "Why?" The blonde drew out the word like a piece of gum seeming to go on for ages.

"Boring." sounding annoyed, Piko made a small attempt to get Len off him.

"Just come with me." Len squeezed tighter, burying his face further into the others side.

"...I'm tired."

"Eh!?" Len jumped off the other male, pointing an acusing finger at him "But you just got up!"

"...So?" Piko yawned, as if to prove his point

"How can you possibly be tired?!" Len started boucing again as if unable to hold in his energy. In reply Piko just rolled his eyes and tired to stiffle another yawn, "Come on, maybe being in town will help you!?" Len paused for a moment to wait for Piko's reply, when none came he looked at the other male and found him fast asleep. After calling his name a few times Len gave up and tried to carry Piko out of the house, he managed to make it to the door before the albino woke up.

"What are you doing?" Piko opened one eye to look at the blonde, his annoyed look returning.

"I'm taking you to the cinema, obviously." Gently dropping the albino, Len started to put on a jacket.

"Len, does this face look like it wants to go to the cinema?" Piko sighed, leaning against the wall for surport. Len turned round, still smiling, and tilted Piko's chin up so that their faces were inches apart. Despite the frown on his face, Piko's face started to flush a light pink.

"Yep, it says 'please, Len, take me to the cinema; I'm so bored!'" Len's voice went up several octaves for the inpersenation of Piko's face.

"The fuck, dude?" Piko shoved Len away from him before muttering something about annoying blondes.

"Please go with me, Piko. It would mean a lot." Len put on his biggest shota face and pitched his voice higher, while posing suggestivly.

"... I'm going to bed." Piko turned around in a 'I am so fucking done' way and started walking.

"Piko!" Len dragged out the word, going onto his knees and wrapping his arms around Piko's legs. After Piko's continued silence, Len started repeating the albino's name, drawing out each word to rediculous proportions.

"You are so childish." Piko sighed heavily before turning to the blonde "One movie, 'k?" As soon as Len let go, Piko grabbed a beanie to hide his ahoge and stepped out the door with Len hurrying behind him.

"Aw, thankyou!" Len clapped several times in happiness, bouncing again "Can we use my car?"

"If I can drive."

"Huh?! But if you drive you'll fall asleep!"

"You're too excitable to drive a car."

"Eh!? What's that supposed to mean?!" Len's face turned into a pout as he fished out his keys from his pocket.

"...You'll get distracted by - I dunno - a squirell or something stupid."

"No I wouldn't! I have a licence!" Face turning smug, Len shoved said object into Piko's face.

"Oh, so your name's Cyrpton, then?" For the first time in a few months, Piko let out a small laugh curtousy of Len's obviously fake licence.

"Do that again." Len demanded, "You're really pretty when you smile." he went on to say after seeing the albino's questioning look.

"... Don't say that kind of stuff to me; it's gross."

"No it's not!" Len scrunched up his face, a huge pout on his lips. After getting no reply from the albino, Len unlocked the car and slipped into the drivers seat. "Come on in."

"You'll get us killed."

"That's so hurtful!" Len started to pretend to cry, wiping dry tears from his eyes.

"... So?" Piko sighed before sitting on Len's lap, "Do I get to drive?"

"Well, actually, this feels comfortable." Len giggled and hugged Piko round the middle, nuzzling his face into Piko's back.

"... You are so weird." Piko tried to get off the blonde's lap but Len just held on tighter. "No wonder Cyrpton doesn't trust you."

"So mean." Len's grip lessoned, his face dropping. Sighing in relief, Piko jumped from Len's lap and into the passengers seat.

"Just drive, idiot."

"Meanie!" Len blinked away a few tears, looking miserable, "All I want is to go to a movie with one of my friends." Piko studied the other's face for a few seconds before looking in the opposite direction

"Are we going or not?" Piko muttered akwardly after a pause. Len could hear the guilt in his voice; maybe Piko didn't mean to upset him? "I mean, you've dragged me this far so it would be a shame if we didn't go, right?" The albino shifted uncomfortably when Len turned round to look at him.

"Okay!" Smiling, Len started to reverse the car out "Could we go to the arcade first, though?"

"...I'm not paying." Fingering his headphones, Piko shifted away from the blonde. One hand holding the beanie, Piko leaned out of the window like a dog, a small smile on his face. After a few seconds he fell alseep, much to Len's annoyance.

"Maybe after the movie we could get some alcohol and party, God knows you need it."

The arcade:

Laughing a little, Len parked next to the cinema. Jumping out, Len waited for a few moments for Piko, "You coming out?"

"Get my door?"

"Sorry, princess!" Grinning, Len saluted before he opened the door

"It's common curtousey, idiot. You are the one that dragged me here, afterall." Piko ignored Len's outstretched hand and started walking in the direction of the nearest arcade.

"Have you been here before?" Len jogged to catch up and then slid an arm over the other's shoulder.

"Not everyone has millions of concerts to keep them entertained." Piko's voice went bitter and he shrugged Len off him,

"Piko?" Len's voice became small as he tried to reach for the other vocaloid

"Shut up, you are so annoying. Hurry up and play whatever you want."

"B-but I wanted us to play together." Len looked hurt for a few seconds before transforming into a smile again "Hey, I bet I can get that cat before you can!" Len pointed to the fluffy object. The cat was a huge, furry beckoning cat with enormous ears, a little nose and over proportioned head and eyes. After seeing that he wasn't getting a reply from the albino, Len inserted several coins and started operationg the machine. In the end all Len managed to get was a headace and empty pockets. "I give up! See if you can do it." Len pouted, turning away from the machine. Sighing Piko manged to collect enough change and started the machiene up.

"Got it." Piko lifted up the cat, almost carelessly.

"What?! Wow, that's amazing! Thank you so much!" Len opened his hands for the plushie.

"Mine."

"Eh!?"

"It's mine." Piko held the cat to his chest protectivly and nuzzled the head. Len felt his jeans tighting from the cuteness of a certain albino and turned away,

"Let's go to the cinema!" Len grabbed Piko's sleeve and pulled him to said building and up to the receptionist(?). "What should we see?!"

"...'Possessed: the rise of the ancients' looks good." The albino pointed to the sign of the exploding head even while the plushie lay in his arms.

"No way; too scary!" Len's face paled at the picture "I've heard that 'I'll learn to love you' is on, that's meant to be really emotional." Len smiled, if Piko was as girly as a shota was meant to be then he'd be cuddling with Len in no time.

"...Sounds boring." Piko sighed again "But you're paying, I guess."

"Yay!" Len jumped a few times, grinning again, before handing the money over, "It starts in 10 minuites, what d'ya want to do?"

"... Leave." Piko's eyes widen when Len lets out a laugh,

"You're a barrel of fun, y'know?" Len started laughing again

"E-excuse me, but are you L-Len kagamine?" a timid girl crept up to the blonde and whispered the words in his ear, Len's smile went up several notches. Even Piko smiled kindly at the girl,

"Yep! But don't tell everyone." Len smirked and pressed a finger to his lips, eyes twinkling

"Are you t-two on a d-date?" The girl pointed shakily to the albino, who was looking up at the ceiling with no expression, but as soon as the words left the girl's mouth his face went dark and angry. Len chuckled,

Tsundere Piko:

"Yep! He's really tsundere though; best start running before he bites you." the girl giggled nerviously before skipping away. The blonde shifting uncomfortably when he felt two holes burn into his skull,

"Oh, come on! It was funny so stop glaring at me."

"...I'm leaving." Piko only managed to take two steps before the blonde wrapped his arms around the alibno's waist,

"Come on, Piko! I'm sorry!" when he saw that Piko wasn't going to walk away Len looked at the ground and mumbled, "Not that I would mind if we were on a date..." before the blonde could react his arm was twisted behind his back,

"What did you say?" Piko's voice was a deadly whisper

"Sorry! I didn't say anything!" Len breathed a heavy sigh of relief when Piko let go of his arm, "Shall we watch the movie then?" Piko didn't reply but instead walked into the theatre leaving Len to run after him. After half an hour the movie was almost finished, Piko was asleep and Len was nearly in tears.

First kiss:

Piko's head rested on Len's lap, Len's fingers stroking his hair before gently brushing against the albino's lips. Len couldn't help but think about how soft and full they were, his tongue uncontiously came out to lick his own. Gently, Len tilted Piko's face and brushed his own lips with the albino's. Ignoring the stares, Len stopped lip raping Piko and sat back again to continue watching the film.

"It's finished, wake up!" Len shook Piko and after a few moments the albino was wake again, "What do you want to do now?"

"Go home." One arm still wrapped around the plushie, Piko made his way out of the cinema with Len behind him

"Well- hey wait! - I thought we could - slow down! - go out for a meal!" Len only managed to catch up to the albino when they were next to the car,

"... We could order a pizza." Piko muttered, his stomach making an audible growl. Len chuckled,

"Why don't we get some sushi or noodles?"

"Too healthy." Piko sighed, stretching

"Eh?! But how're you going to keep that sexy figure of yours if you don't eat right?" Len giggled a little at Piko's glare "Let's get pizza, then. Eat in or order?"

"Order. I want to go home." Piko leaned against the car, studying his shoes

"Hey, Piko?!" Len blushed and walked over "Can I just do one thing?" Piko made a small noise in his throat and looked up to see Len right in front of him. With only a breif hesitation Len closed the distance between them. One of Piko's hands tangled in the blonde's hair, pulling his closer while the other one pinched Len's nose. Len struggled as soon as he saw the danger but failed to get out of Piko's hold, the albino only let go when Len was gasping for air.

"No, you can't." Piko answer, sliding into the car.

"So mean!" Len hopped into the car, pouting. The albino turned to him with a small smirk,

"Now you can." Piko grabbed the front of Len's shirt and crashed their lips together again.

Going out:

Piko and Len were sprawled out on Piko's bed, both clutching the plushie.

"It's mine." Piko growled, his nails digging into the beckoning cat,

"No! If it wasn't for me we wouldn't have got it! Besides, I'm your boyfriend!" Len cried and tugged harder,

"So? I won it, therefore it's mine."

"You're going to rip it!" Len balanced precariously at the edge of the bed

"Then let go." Piko saw the determination in Len's eyes and sighed before letting go, a faint smirk gracing his lips.

"Argh-!" Len hit the floor with a solid thud, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes "So mean!" Piko shuffled to the end of the bed and looked down at the blonde,

"Grow some balls." Piko laughed before reaching down and ruffling the blonde's hair. Taking Piko's hand into his own, Len smirked and brushed his lips against it,

"Only because you want to suck them." The blonde's eyes looked at the albino lustfully. Snatching his hand back, Piko gritted his teeth and tried to get his face to cool down,

"Idiot," Piko glanced sidewasy to avoid looking at blonde, "but what if I did?"

First 'sexy time':

"Oh, I definatly wouldn't mind!" Len grinned up at the other male before parting the alibino's legs, which were hanging down from the bed, "I wouldn't mind at all!" Len nuzzled Piko's member earning a soft groan of pleasure.

"Len! Y-you-!" Piko panted heavily, his face flushing an even darker red.

"Hm?" Len hummed, teasing Piko's zipper by sliding it down painfully slow.

"Idi-!" Piko tried to get the words out but his mouth was filled with little pants and moans that were desperate to escape from his mouth. "-ot!"

"So mean..." Len chuckled, slipping Piko's hard length out of the confines of the albino's boxers.

"Ngh!" Piko bit his hand as Len's fingers started running up and down the albino's cock, "W-wait!"

"Nuh-uh!" Len looked up at Piko, before taking the albino into his mouth.

knock knock

"Piko! Len! Your pizza's here!" Rin, Len's equaliy hyperactive twin, shouted through the door.

"Oh shit." Piko whispered, easily kicking the blonde away, "Come in." he called as soon as his zip was fastened again.

"Hey! What have you two been up to, then?!" Rin asked, placing the pizza down "Piko, your face is really red!"

"Riiiiinnnn..." Len moaned from the ground beneath her "Piko kicked me..." Rin's laughter filled the room, before she left. "So mean!"

"Whatever, pervert." Piko slid down from the bed to nibble at a slice of the pizza, a bored expression on his face again.

"Hey, Piko, I was wondering if... urm..." Len shook himself in embaressment before toppling the smaller male over so that their lips were centimetres apart, "will you go out with me?" before Piko could actually answer Len pressed their lips together, his tongue exploring Piko's hot cavern savoring his taste. Piko pulled back as much as his position would allow him,

"Of course, idiot."

First marriage proposal:

"Can we get married!?" Len exclaimed after a few second of kissing

"No." Piko sighed before falling asleep but he looked happy. Len looked at the other male, wondering how he could do that. The blonde sighed a little before picking the other up and putting them into bed before going into his own.

Waking up::

"Hey, Piko!" the blonde pounced onto the bed, effectivly waking up the other male.

"The fuck, dude?" Piko growled, turning over the face Len.

"So, so what do you want to do today?!" Len smiled faultered when the albino gave him a very scary glare,

"Len, go away." taking his hands out of the duvet, Piko flicked the middle of Len's forehead.

"Owie!" Len rubbed the sore spot, pouting "But I want to spend the day with you..." A look of guilt flashed across Piko's face before it hardened,

"Too fucking bad."

"You have really pretty hair." Len smiled again, tugging on a lock of the white hair "So, when are we going to tell the others we're going out!?"

"I don't care."

"Can I at least get a good morning kiss?" Len pluckered his lips expectantly. Piko huffed but leaned forewards and pressed his lips against the others, huming slightly in happiness. "Ah, much better! Oh, by the way - would you like breakfast in bed?!" Then, there came a timid knock from the door,

Bad news:

"Piko?" Miku poked her head through, her facing imediently going red when she saw the position of the two boys, "I- I'm really sorry, Piko. But Sega is requesting you to move in with them."

"What!?" Len gripped onto the albino tightly. Piko tried hard not to let any emotion show,

"Did they give a reason?"

"Yes... but..." Miku suddenly started crying, her body shaking with sobs "They-they're going to delete you!" Miku ran foreward and grabbed the other vocaloid,

"...Why?" Piko asked softly, wincing at the pressure of the two other vocaloids' hugs.

"They're g-going to make a Piko ver.2... They think you're faulty!"

"What!?" Len cried out angrily, "My Piko isn't faulty!

"How long do I have?"

"A-A week..." Miku tried hard to smile "But then they're going to put your personality into a ubs and install a new one..." she started crying again.

"Ah, that makes sense..."

"They don't think you're 'girly' enough!" The bluette started to cry even harder.

"Does anyone else know?"

"N-no..."

"Don't tell them; I don't want anyone to be upset." Piko smiled, ruffling the girls hair "Don't worry about me Miku; I'll be fine. Besides, I was here for a bit right? Isn't that better than nothing? And for my last few days I want to see you smile."

"O-okay." Miku hiccuped a little before wiping away any tears,

"What about me!?" Len huffed a little, extremly jealous of Miku

"Be nice to Piko ver.2, 'k? Don't grope them." Piko's face went back to being exressionless as he jumped off from the bed, "Well, let's not stay in bed crying - I'm hungry."

Out of the closet:

"By the way everyone - I'm going out with Len; touch him the wrong way and you die." Piko smiled happily at the shocked faces surrouding the table as he sat down to eat.

"Eh!? But it's the seme's job to make threats!" Len whined, sitting down next to the albino.

"Don't be sterotypical, idiot." Piko paused, wondering if calling a blonde an idiot was also sterotypical. "Besides, I might not be an uke."

"Ah, but yesterday when I- Argh!" Len cried out when a knife was pressed firmly against his neck,

"Finish that sentence; I dare you."

"S-sorry." Len cried out, Piko couldn't help as his lips were tugged into a smile.

"No, finish it!" Seeu cried, blood dripping from her nose.

"Seeu," Piko sighed before handing over a tissue "if he does that then you'll get blood everywhere, it's hard for cleaners to get rid of that stuff y'know?"

"Eh!? When did you get so calm and collected!?" Len shouted, falling off his chair

"You're the only one that really gets on my nerves." Piko facepalmed a little "But you're also the one who makes me happiest..." he mummbled. Seeu then died of a nosebleed.

"P-Piko!" Len's eyes went all big and sparkly

"This doesn't mean I like you though, you're a good source of entertainment." Piko smirked,

"Ah, so mean!" Len groaned before collasping to the ground.

"Hn." Piko collected a few of the other vocaloid's dishes and put them in the washer before dashing upstairs, Len following.

"What'cha doing?" Len asked watching Piko as he started to fill in a calander.

"I only have a week, right? Here's how I want to spend it.

Day 1: get ridiculously drunk and party

Day 2: recover and eat loads of sweets and watch movies

Day 3: doing sporting activitys like swiming to burn the calories

Day 4: have a day at the spar relaxing to recover

Day 5: go on a date with you and explore Japan

Day 6: lose my virginity and have hot, steamy sex

Day 7: proporly say goodbye to everyone and get ready."

Day 1:

"Have hot steamy-!?"

"Now all I need is alcohol." Piko interupted, taping his chin.

"Aren't you a little young?!" Len jumped up and down a few times, a concerned expression on his face

"So?" Piko turned round to face the other male defensivly "It's not like I'm ever going to be old enough."

"I-I guess..."


End file.
